


Unexpected

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey's POV, Beca is a nerd and very whipped, Chloe is Chloe..., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey doesn't like unexpected things, but then there're her best friend and Beca Mitchell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like it.
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

Aubrey had a schedule for everything, starting from her classes and the Bella’s cardio program until her meals and the days she did her laundry. It could be a habit inherited from her father, but she would not admit that, she would prefer to think that keeping everything under her control as much as she could was a necessity to lead her to the results she aimed, because how could she get there if unexpected things suddenly just started to get on her way?

That’s why she made a mental note to keep an eye on the newest Bella with the ear atrocities, she was one that screamed unexpected from head to toe, such as when she made clear to everyone that she was friends with a Treblemaker and wouldn’t give up on the friendship just because Aubrey said so, or when she was rude and behaved like a sarcastic asshole with everyone but when it came to Chloe she actually was a more decent human being. The blonde also kept an eye on the red head, her way too carefree nature could have been a problem when they became co- captains of the Bella’s, but that’s not why she was always around, Chlo was also her best friend and because of her huge heart she was actually concerned that the other girl could get herself into some relationship and ended up getting hurt, but if it ever happened she wanted to make sure she would be ready to rip the bastard’s head off.

By all means she loved her friend, she really did, even though it was hard to remind why when she comes back from her morning run only to find an offending piece of garment on the floor of the dorm room she shares with the read head. This time it’s a Spider Man boy short’s and she has the urge to wake up Chlo just to ask what kind of nerd she’s going out with and why he has all The Avengers briefs, because she is sure almost every weekend she finds a Thor’s, Hulk’s, or Iron Man’s underwear lying close to the ginger’s bed.

She picks up the underwear using a hairbrush so she wouldn’t have to touch it and throw it at her friend.

Chloe wakes up startled.

“What the hell, Bree?”

“I’m glad that you’re having the time of your life on college but could you at least tell your partners that our dorm room floor is not a laundry basket”

Then her friend does that “Oops” face that Aubrey can swear it takes her out of most of the troubles she gets into and the blonde can’t do much more than take a deep breath because how could she stay mad at someone that looks like a 5 years old with the bluest eyes?

“The Bella’s rehearsal will start one hour later. Could you let everyone know?”

“Sure thing, Bree. But why? Did something happen?”

She needs to close her eyes to be able to calm down since just the thought of it makes her breakfast ride a roller cost on her stomach, she can even feel the bitter taste on her mouth and in a second everything is threating to come out. Aubrey doesn’t even notice when Chloe gets up or when she takes a glass of water, she only feels the liquid on her lips and forces it down her throat. After a moment it’s all under control again.

“Lunch with dad?”. Chloe asks once the blonde is able to open her eyes, even though she knows the answer pretty well.

Aubrey only nods and drags her feet to grab a change of clothes to head to the communal bathroom. And here is the thing about starting the rehearsal later, it’s not that the lunch time doesn’t fit on her schedule but she knows she will need at least one hour to collect herself after meeting Mr. Posen today and hear how much time she was wasting with music and acapella.    

And said Mr. Posen is the reason she may not arrive on the auditorium in time because, of course their talk needed to take longer than she expected. Since it was her last year her dad wanted to know the whole plan of her next step, a life after graduation he hasn’t put much thought yet and that earned a “As expected” from her father. So now she was running late, considering she did need that hour to get rid of the tears and puffy red eyes, however she also had to do the laundry today and she knew if she skipped this one task her whole routine would be ruined and she can’t afford to lose control on that too.

So here she was, waiting for the machine to do its job when someone else gets in, and Aubrey does not like the unexpected, but there wasn’t much she could do seeing she was in the laundry area in an hour she wasn’t used to, so she rolls her eyes and thanks her father again. She knew though that one single hour before there would be likely to be no one else here.

To be honest, she thought that the unexpected was now a big part of her day when she saw the ear monstrosities girl stand a few feet away from her with headphones and apparently not a care in the world. It was irritating. But Aubrey should have known that from all the Bella’s, Beca would be the one doing laundry less than 20 minutes before the rehearsal, not that the blonde herself wasn’t doing the same but she was almost finishing and the lasts five minutes the machine needed to dry her clothes would leave her 15 minutes to cross the campus and, probably, arrive just in time. But Beca, she would be completely late or wouldn’t even go. She should have known.

Not so lightly touching the brunette’s arm she got her attention and she watched as she made a scene of getting annoyed to have to pause the music and take the headphones off.

“What?”. A very Beca reaction.

“Haven’t your parents given you any kind of proper education?”

Maybe irritating wasn’t enough to describe the younger Bella, but she noticed Beca holding back a probably not so heartfelt response and the surprise made her forget what was her point at first. With the roll of her eyes and a sing song voice the other girl reminded her.

“What gives me the pleasure, Miss Captain?”.

Aubrey can only think that Sarcastic Asshole should be Beca’s title. “Won’t you be late for rehearsal?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Acca-excuse me?”

With another roll of her eyes the brunette seemed to be gaining some extra patience and if she does this again Aubrey will rip her vocal chords and throw them to the wolves.

“Dude… the rehearsal ended, like, 40 minutes ago”

“What?”

“Red told us we would do it earlier, but you wouldn’t show up because you weren’t feeling well. Have you forgotten?”

 That shouldn’t be unexpected, Chloe was her best friend after all, but still she stood there with her mouth half open, clearly looking like an idiot. The ginger must have felt she was a mess and even though the Bella’s were her treasure she maybe, just maybe wouldn’t be able to handle the stress, not with her father voice in the back of her head. She should have known.

When the tears began to cloud her eyes again, Beca busied herself with her clothes, she didn’t put her headphones back on but gave the blonde as much privacy as she could, not daring to look back at her but still managing to handle a small packing of Kleenex. Beca was the unexpected in person, a wild card, because from all the people she imagined receiving sympathy the Bella in from of her was the last one in her mind, especially when the other girl didn’t even know the reason she was apparently having a rough day. Maybe the redhead was right and the brunette “Wasn’t really that bad”.

However, she should have known, once she was sure that the unexpected and Beca Mitchell would walk side by side **,** she should have known. Because sure, the alternative girl had to be the one that also had other girls as partners. And Sure she had to be a geek and like all kinds of super heroes. And she had to be the type of person who wears boy shorts, to be honest it actually suits her. And, yeah, Aubrey should have known not by only that, but also by the way Chloe insisted she was a good person and when Aubrey replied that sarcastic delinquents are NOT good, Chloe asked to give the brunette a chance. Or by the way Beca wasn’t really her complete asshole self around the ginger, agreeing with much everything the other girl suggested, complaining with just a roll of her eyes but still smiling as soon as she saw Chloe was jumping in excitement.

So when she caught a glimpse of a very familiar Spider Man brief going inside the laundry machine she said nothing, even when she saw the whole Avengers team follow it up. She just turned around, grabbed her own clothes and walked back to her dorm room.

During the following weeks she watched them closely, because she sure would keep up with her promise to rip someone head’s off if they hurt her friend. Luckily it didn’t happen and she was even able to take a notice on the GOOD version of Beca Mitchell Chloe talked so much. The version that would walk 5 blocks with the read head under the midday sun just to buy some sort type of special ice cream. The type that would offer to walk Chlo back to their dorm room at night as soon as she heard Aubrey would have a date that evening. The type that would remember Aubrey of her best friend’s hair color every time Chloe made some inappropriate joke, whispered at her ear or even kissed her cheek.

Aubrey couldn’t help but have a soft smile on her face

xxxxx

To be fair, she hasn’t seen any kind of super heroes’ underwear on the floor in two weeks, and of course she should have known it wouldn’t last too long, so this time when she comes back from her morning run, there is a S.H.I.E.L.D. piece of underwear next to the ginger’s bed. She throws it at Chloe again.

“What the h-”. The girl stops as soon as she notices what hit her.

“Next time tell Beca to pick up all her stuff if she doesn’t want her nerdy underwear to be revealed to the world”

“Sorry Bree, it won’t happen aga-… Wait, what?!... How did you…?”

“The two of you are not exactly subtle”. The read head is clearly taken by surprise. “Besides, I’m your friend. I should have known those things.”

“Are you mad?”

Aubrey could sense the apprehension on her voice.

“No.” And with a blink of an eye THAT smile comes back with full force. It’s pretty understandable why Beca couldn’t say no to this when even the blonde found some difficulty on resisting. “I just wished you had told me before. But I understand why you didn’t”.

She turns her back to her friend so she could grab some clear clothes and go take a shower, that’s the main reason she ends up on her bed again, Chloe’s arms wrapped around her as giggles and thank you’s fill the air and light kisses are delivered to her cheek. Aubrey needs to fake disgusting to make the ginger stop.

“Urgh. Enough, Chlo. I need to go to my class”. Her friend only falls back at the mattress still giggling. “By the way, tell your girlfriend to be on the auditorium half an hour earlier. Alone”

“Why?”

“There are some Bella’s interest to be discussed”.

“Aubrey… Please. Don’t be mean…”

She could still hear her friend whining when she left the room, but wasn’t going to be mean. Even though she like things to be predictable, she could go for unexpected once, it would be worth it just to see Beca’s face. They should have known that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope it wasn't that bad :)  
> Come say hi : ren-mccullers.tumblr.com


End file.
